


Now that I'm allowed to be alone with you

by Katarin



Category: Bandom, Bandom: The Academy Is...
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siska has a special request for his 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that I'm allowed to be alone with you

It's possible they overdid it. Okay, they definitely overdid it but it's not like Siska turns twenty-one every day. Butcher remembers Bill talking into the camera for the Santi DVD, remembers him saying how he was going to go all out for Siska's twenty-first.

Let the record show that William Beckett is a man of his word.

"Butcher," Siska slurs into his neck. Butcher has one arm around Siska's waist and Siska has his over Butcher's shoulder, he's not entirely sure who's holding who up at this point.

"What, Sisky?" Butcher asks, fingers pressing against the soft skin of Siska's lower back. There had been a huge bite mark there two weeks ago.

Butcher had left it there, sucked hard at Siska's skin until Siska was panting and biting his lips hard enough to bleed. Then he'd rimmed Siska until he was begging, voice no more than a whisper because they were spending Christmas at his parent's house and they could hear if he was too loud. He'd fucked Siska on his hands and knees on the twin bed in his childhood bedroom. Siska had told him all about how he used to jerk off right there back when he was still jailbait, how he'd thought about Butcher's hands or mouth on him. Siska had jerked himself, biting down hard on his pillow to keep from crying out and rolling his hips back into every thrust.

"It's my birthday!" Siska says. Butcher giggles, trying to reach down to adjust himself because remembering his and Siska's greatest hits always gets him hot. It's a bad idea because it unbalances both of them and they go sprawling onto the bed.

Butcher lands on his ass and Siska lands half lying on top of him, spread over his lap and laughing. "Hey! Off!" Butcher tries to sound stern but it's hard when he's giggling. "No, c'mon." He reaches down, smacking the flat of his palm over Siska's ass. "Seriously!"

"Or what?" Siska asks, turning his head with a smirk. "Gonna spank me?"

"It _is_ your birthday, Sisky," Butcher answers, grinning back. He smacks his hand against Siska's ass, harder this time and he's a little surprised when Siska gasps.

"You could, you know," Siska says, picking his hips up and lifting his ass up and off Butcher's lap.

"What, seriously?" he asks Siska and Siska shrugs in that fake casual way he has when he doesn't want anyone to know how much he wants to say yes. Butcher's drunk though, so there's no reason for him not to giggle and say, "Okay then, birthday spankings for Siska!"

Siska's the one who pulls off his shirt, pulls down his jeans and underwear and kicks off his socks. Butcher's still giggling a little when Siska sprawls back over his lap, stomach down, ass up. "How's this, Butcher?" he asks, laughing a bit nervously.

With Siska's ass up in his lap, Santi tattoo proudly on display, he starts to feel a little silly. "Fine," he says, running his palm over Siska's ass.

"Oh man, you totally pussying out, aren't you?" Siska's looking back and he lets out this nervous, disappointed laugh like he's trying to egg him on or something. "I can totally see it, no way are you gonna- Ahhh." Siska's taunting cuts off when he cries out, entire body arching down against Butcher's lap with the force of the smack.

"Just twenty more!" he says, breathing out and Siska settles over his lap, arms folded in front of him. He still feels kind of weird but it was Siska's idea so he does it again, slapping the flat of his hand over Siska's ass. He does it again and then again and when he looks down Siska's ass is getting a bit red because he's been mostly hitting the same place so he tries to put his hand down somewhere else this time.

Siska makes some quiet noise this time, spreading his legs and Butcher has no idea what he's doing but he smacks Siska again. He's not going easy and it has to hurt but Siska's so hard against his thigh. He smacks Siska again and Siska makes another noise, louder this time and it sounds an awful lot like pain.

He looks across the room at the mirror that's over the desk so he can see Siska's face. There's a faint sheen of tears in his eyes and he's biting his lip like he's trying not to cry out. And that's it, Butcher's pretty much out. He shifts, just a bit, ready to stop. "Siska?" he asks, pausing with his hand over Siska's ass, pressed flat to the warm, reddened skin and waiting. He doesn't feel even a little bit drunk anymore.

Siska just tilts his hips back "Please," he asks, practically begs, burying his face against the bed and flushing all over. Siska meets his eyes in the mirror, cheeks red and eyes pleading. "_Please_," he asks again and there isn't a single hint of doubt in his eyes. That's all he needs to hear. Butcher gives him what he's asking for, hand coming down hard on Siska's ass, the tops of his thighs; hard enough that his own hand is stinging.

Siska's moaning, arching back into every strike of Butcher's hand and then forward, rubbing up against Butcher's thigh, pre-come leaking all over Butcher's plaid pants.

"Twenty-one," Butcher says, resting his hand on Siska's ass again and in the mirror Siska bites his lip.

"One to grow on, Butcher," he says, voice muffled by the bed but still clearly lifting his ass up, offering. "It's tradition." The final smack lands just perfectly against the curve of Siska's ass, over an area already red and warm and Siska cries out, moaning brokenly.

"One to grow on, Sisky-Biz," Butcher says before hauling Siska up out of his lap. His plan is to get Siska on his stomach on the bed, to lay him down in a way that won't aggravate how sore his ass has to be. Siska must have other ideas though because he pulls away and turns himself, straddling Butcher's lap.

It has to smart, Siska's ass against Butcher's thighs like that and Siska winces but it doesn't stop him from leaning in and whispering, "I want you to fuck me, Butcher. Just like this," and blushing just a bit.

It's Siska's birthday, who is he to say no? He grabs slick off the end table, slicking his fingers and reaching behind Siska, palm flat against Siska's ass so he can slide one finger inside. It's kind of obscene how hot to the touch Siska's skin is, right there where Butcher was spanking him and how sensitive he obviously still is from it. Just this, Butcher's palm barely touching his ass and he's squirming.

He finger fucks him, one finger and then two. He twists them inside of Siska, thumb and pinky constantly sliding against Siska's ass, wrist accidentally bumping against his thighs. Siska makes the most amazing, breathy little moan when it happens, every time. Like it hurts in the best way, like it's too much and not enough and like Siska was surprised by all of that all over again.

"C'mon," he says, once Siska's open and slick, ready for him. He thinks twice about how to touch Siska, whether he should do it like he usually does and wonders if it might be too much before deciding to go for it. Cupping Siska's ass in both hands he hauls him close, "C'mon, spread your legs a little wider, Siska." Siska winces but does it, thighs parting before he lifts up, sinking down on Butcher's cock.

They fuck like this sometimes, with Siska in his lap, riding him. Siska likes how deep it feels, likes to be the one in control but still getting fucked. It's completely different this time though because when Butcher arches up and Siska's ass in his lap, Siska nearly shakes from it, biting his lips to keep from crying out.

"Tell me, c'mon Siska," Butcher says, reaching up and resting his thumb against Siska's mouth, encouraging him to stop biting his lips. "I want to hear. Show me." Those must be the magic words because Siska lets out the most obscene moan Butcher's ever heard, arching up, thighs tensing before he thrusts back down, hard into Butcher's lap.

If that's how Siska wants it, Butcher can give it to him. He thrusts up, grabbing tight hold of Siska's hips and slamming him back down on his cock. Siska won't stop moaning, practically screaming and if Butcher weren't about half a second from coming from how hot this is, he'd be worried about someone calling hotel security on them.

Siska braces his hands on Butcher's chest and rides him, fucking himself on Butcher's dick. Butcher reaches down, ready to jerk Siska off. The back of his hand brushes over Siska's dick and that's all it takes before Siska's coming, spilling over both of their stomachs and half collapsing on top of Butcher.

"You okay, man?" he asks and Siska nods, clenching around Butcher and sighing.

"Sorry about... you can keep going," Siska says, voice muffled against Butcher's chest.

Butcher just grins and rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, Sisky-Biz, don't worry about me."

"No, but, okay I can't sit up because I think I just jizzed my spine out or something, but I want you to get off too," Siska says and Butcher can feel him grinning against his skin.

It takes a little maneuvering but they end up with Siska on his stomach, legs spread wide and Butcher behind him. "Are you sure, Sisky? I'm totally okay with like, jerking off or you know, you jerking me off," Butcher tells him, thumb rubbing a tiny circle just above where Siska's ass is reddest.

Siska looks back over his shoulder at Butcher. "It feels good, Butcher," he tells him, arching back just a little. He looks like he's blushing a bit so Butcher drops it.

It's different like this, with Siska so obviously fucked out and so much looser around him. He's still making those intense moaning sounds when Butcher slams his hips against his ass, still clawing at the sheets but it's easier, more relaxed.

Butcher comes inside of Siska with a low groan and stays there for a second, forehead pressed between Siska's shoulder blades. "That uhh, wow," Butcher says and Siska laughs, a little nervously. It makes Butcher giggle and he slips out of Siska so he lies down next to him, rubbing his back with slow passes of his hand.

"But a good wow, right?" Siska asks, turning his face to watch him. "I mean… right?" He looks hopeful and still a bit nervous and Butcher doesn't understand why so he just nods and runs his fingers through Siska's hair.

"Yeah, a good wow. You really liked that?" he asks and Siska blushes again. "Hey, c'mon. Talk." He nudges the back of Siska's head and Siska turns his face against the pillow.

"I'vebeenthinkingaboutthat," he says completely unintelligible and when Butcher just stares blankly at him he takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking about that, about asking you to do it, for me."

"Seriously?" and Butcher doesn't mean to let out that half-laugh but Siska clearly doesn't like it.

"I don't-" he starts, face closing off.

"No, hey, c'mon Sisky-Biz. I'm just surprised is all. Usually you can't wait to tell me what you wanna do to me." He rubs the back of Siska's neck and grins. "Remember when you tied me up and jerked off all over the Thunderbird? Or that time you wanted me to try and give you a blowjob in the bus bathroom?"

It's doing the trick because Siska's smiling, relaxed again and leaning into Butcher's body. "I liked it," he says once Siska's looking him in the eye again. He squeezes the back of Siska's neck for emphasis and Siska's grin is almost ridiculously wide. "It was… you were amazing, really gorgeous."

Siska cracks up. "Is this what you used to tell girls?" he asks through his laughter.

"This is what I tell _you_," Butcher shoots back, swatting Siska very, very lightly on the ass. Siska jumps anyway and he gives Butcher the most over-exaggerated dirty look ever. "We can do it again sometime, if you want." Because Butcher knows the way Siska looks when he's trying to not have to say something and right now, Siska's definitely trying to figure a way out of having to ask for this again.

"Yeah?" Siska asks, looking hopeful and shy at the same time. It's a weird look on him because Butcher's so used to Siska never being shy about anything.

"Yeah," he reassures him and nearly sighs with relief when Siska gives him a cocky grin.

"You just want another piece of _this_," he says, nodding back towards his ass.

Butcher laughs. "Can you blame me?" he asks, sliding his hand slide down to rest at the small of Siska's back.

"Nah," Siska says, shrugging. "I pity the fool who doesn't want a piece of Sisky's business!"


End file.
